His Interest
by panslostgirl
Summary: Bad Boy Lucas is new to Maya's high school, and he instantly takes an interest in the blonde. He rarely cares for anyone and has many secrets, but then again so does Maya. And Lucas is determined to find out all of hers. No matter what it takes, and no matter how hard Maya tries to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hey everyone, this is my first Girl Meets World fanfiction and it is completely pro Lucaya. This fanfic will be slightly different then the show is portrayed as, slightly darker with some adult themes. If that'll be a problem then please don't read.**

 **Warnings: mentions of drugs, depression, underage drinking. Lucas's character will also be completely different then on the show. Possessive!Dark!Sexy!Lucas. Zay will also be shown as slightly darker than usual.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

Maya Hart walked into Abigail Adams High School, preparing herself for her first day of senior year. It had been a long time coming. Becoming the eldest of the school, starting their final year; all of it. After this year she and Riley would be heading off to College and entering the beginning of the start of their lives. The thought didn't scare her like it scared her best friend but it was still daunting.

Oh well. That was whole year away. For now she would enjoy this year with her friends. Maya could see Riley now, standing next to her locker talking to Farkle and Smackle.

"Maya!" Riley yelled. She ran over and hugged Maya, engulfing her tightly.

"Riles I saw you yesterday" Maya said hugging her back. She pulled away and returned the infectious smile.

"I know but it feels like forever. How've you been?" Riley asked. Maya just looped her arm through Riley's and they headed into the history room with Farkle and Smackle in tow.

"Hopefully we don't have my dad once again. I mean- come on!" Riley stopped mid-sentence and pointed at her father who was perched on his desk.

"Will we ever escape you?" Maya yelled. Cory laughed at the pair.

"Not likely. I've already looked into teaching at Colleges next year" he replied. Maya started to back out of the room.

"No not again Matthews" she said and was almost at the door when Zay came up behind her.

"Back in Hart" he said, pushing her shoulders lightly.

"I will hurt you Babineaux" Maya hissed but Zay didn't let up and pushed her gently to her seat. Maya glared daggers at him as he sat down.

"I'm only kidding Maya. Now let's begin-"

A knock on the door halted his lesson. Headmaster Henley opened the door and stepped through the doorway.

"Good morning. What can I help you with?" Cory asked. Headmaster Henley was quite a young headmaster, late 20's at best. He was quite popular with many of the students around the school as he addressed the issues. Even Maya had to admit that he wasn't half bad. Even so she was bored and tired so she laid her head down on the desk.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a new student. Mr Friar would you come here?" Maya heard Headmaster Henley say.

"Thank you Headmaster Henley. Now why don't you introduce yourself?" Cory said to the new kid, standing in the doorway. The headmaster muttered something to him before leaving.

"Lucas. Lucas Friar" he said, and Maya was instantly thinking of nicknames for him due to his accent.

"Okay Lucas why don't you take a seat, behind Maya. Maya raise your hand" Cory instructed. Maya raised her head off of the desk and saw Lucas for the first time.

She stared at him. Everything about him seemed to be perfectly in place. His dark brown hair was messy but it looked planned. He was tall, standing at around 5'10. But overall it was the expression on his face that Maya was most focused on. There was no emotion to it. His eyes were deadpan, mouth in a straight line and jaw set in a tense and stubborn way. Maya raised her hand slightly and put her head back on her desk. He looked like he was going to be a jerk with an expression like.

Lucas focused on her and walked to the desk behind her.

Somehow Maya knew that any nicknames she could come up with would not affect him.

"And now today's lesson…" Cory started.

"That was the longest lesson of my life!" Maya yelled once she and Riley were outside of the history room.

"It wasn't that bad Maya" Riley said defending her father.

"It wasn't because of your Dad Riles, it was just eurgh" Maya yelled. Up ahead of the two girls was a small commotion. All girls.

"What's going on here?" Maya yelled pushing her way through the crowd, making sure Riley was still behind her. The girls all turned to the blonde.

"Oh my gosh Maya what is he like?"

"Did he speak to you?"

"You are so lucky!"

Maya clenched her fists as all of the girls yelled at her, asking questions.

"Shut up! What the hell are you all on about?" Maya asked. The girls all calmed down and spread out slightly.

"That new kid Lucas sat behind you didn't he Maya? Did he speak to you at all?" Darby Walker asked.

"Why do you care?" Maya questioned. She could feel all of their stares on her, hungry looks waiting for her answer.

"Maya what's happening?" Riley muttered.

"I don't know but I'm sure we're going to find out" Maya replied under her breath.

"Have you seen him? He's gorgeous!" Sarah Carpenter stated, as if that would explain it all.

"So?"

"Did you speak to him Maya? Is he a gentleman, what's he like?" the girls all started asking questions again.

"I didn't speak to him!" Maya screamed. That seemed to be the end of that conversation as all of the girls dispersed leaving only Maya and Riley.

"He wasn't that good looking" Maya stated to Riley.

"Are you blind peaches? He was stunning!" Riley exclaimed.

"He was alright" Maya mumbled. She wasn't going to say anything other than that. Of course Lucas had been good looking but Maya still couldn't get the look he had on his face out of her head. He was just so emotionless.

"There he is" Riley said, pointing down the hallway. Maya grabbed Riley's arm and pulled it down quickly.

"Don't point at him" she hissed.

Lucas was at the other end of the hallway talking to Zay. The two looked like they were having an extremely in depth conversation. Maya looked at Lucas for the second time that day. He still looked so impassive. Zay had is usual smirk on and Maya now realised that it was looking right at her and Riley.

"It's so sick that you moved from Texas man. It was so boring last year without having you around" Zay said, looking up at his best friend.

"It wasn't my choice Zay, you know I don't want to be here" Lucas replied.

"Well you're here now so make the most of it. I didn't want to transfer but I had too and it's actually not that bad. Plus the girls here aren't the worst" Zay said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't care Zay. One year and then I'm out" he said.

In truth Lucas wasn't actually that upset about being moved to New York. He knew it was going to happen eventually, with his attitude and grades. But he didn't care. In his whole life he had only had one true friend and that was Zay. He didn't see the point in caring about people, they only let you down. But Zay was different. He was the one person that he hadn't driven away.

This was his first day and Lucas knew that he had caught the girl's attention. They all weren't half obvious. But he didn't care. They all seemed the same. Prissy, giggly and gaudy. Everything he hated. They had all fawned over him the second he had entered the room. Except for one.

"Who's that blonde girl?" Lucas gestured to the end of the hallway. Zay turned and looked over.

"That's Maya Hart. School badass. Why?" he asked.

"Just wondering" Lucas replied absently. He didn't want to sound conceited but that way Maya had acted with him was unusual and different then girl's usually did. It was intriguing. Zay looked at Maya and smirked. He caught the blonde girls' eyes and waved at her.

This was the closest thing that Lucas had to taking an interest in something. Or someone. Zay knew that it never happened.

This should be interesting, Zay thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya strode to her next lesson with an annoyed attitude. Apparently because she had sat in front of the new kid 'Lucas' that automatically made her to source of information about him. The only girls that weren't talking about him were herself and Riley. Even Smackle was talking about him much to Farkles' chagrin.

"I don't see why everyone's making a fuss. We get new kids all of the time!" Maya exclaimed, slamming her feet heavily as she walked.

"Not ones that look like him" Smackle interrupted.

"Smackle!" Farkle said, grasping her hand.

"Hopefully he won't be in our next lesson. I don't need to hear more about his oh so perfect eyes" Maya fake gasped.

"Talking about me Maya?" Zay came up behind her and Riley with his usual smirk on. Maya turned and was instantly met with an intense stare from the new blonde she had just been making fun of.

"I will hurt you" she muttered to Zay, shoving past him. She could hear Riley following.

"You don't have to be mean Maya" she said.

"Zay can take it."

Maya wasn't in the mood for her best friend to be the voice of reason. All day she was being stopped and each time it was the same sort of question. All about Lucas.

She walked into her English class and stopped. Their usual teacher Miss Harpy was nowhere to be seen and instead stood a man in his late 50'sor 60's.

"Good afternoon girls, I'm Mr Bryan" he said, shuffling through some papers.

"Where's Miss Harpy?" Maya questioned. She could feel someone standing behind her that wasn't Riley so she moved forward. Zay walked around her, with Lucas in tow. Lucas didn't look at anyone and headed straight for the desk in front of Zay. Right behind Maya's seat.

"Miss Harpy no longer works at the school. So I shall be your new teacher for the rest of the year" Mr Bryan stated and returned to his papers.

"Great" Maya muttered. She had actually liked Miss Harpy. And even worse she once again had Lucas behind her. Hopefully he wouldn't say a word to her like he hadn't in history.

And he didn't. Lucas Friar didn't say a word for a full hour to anyone.

"See you later Maya" Riley said, waving to her best friend. Riley now had a music lesson whereas Maya had geography. Everyone exited the room whilst Maya packed her books up slowly and tiredly. She was in no rush to leave the room and start another class. The next one without Riley would be very boring. She always brightened things up for her. Maya put her last book away and started walking towards the door.

Unfortunately something stepped into the doorway.

"Hey Maya" Lucas said. She heard his voice for the second time that day, and for the first time it was addressing her.

"Hi Lucas?" Maya said, phrasing it as a question. She didn't like the look he was giving her. It was so empty, she couldn't read what he was thinking at all.

"Why the question" Lucas asked.

"No reason. Now excuse me" Maya said trying to step around Lucas but he stepped with her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Why aren't you acting like all of the other girls?" Lucas asked staring down at the blonde. Maya's expression left her face and turned to a glare. Why would he ask her something like that? When had she ever acted like all of the other girls to anybody?

"Why should I act like all of the other girls? I have more important things to worry about then some new guy" Maya replied. Lucas's mouth quirked up in the corners to a smirk.

"What else is on your mind Hart?" he asked.

"How do you know my last name?"

"I've asked around about you" Lucas replied. Maya stepped back, slightly shocked at his words.

"Why?" she asked. Maya quickly looked around the room, but it dawned on her that they were alone. Even Mr Bryan had left.

"Because I've taken an interest in you. You were the only one that didn't stare at me and act like an annoying love struck girl as soon as I walked in. Even your little friend _Riley_ did" Lucas said taking a step forward.

"Don't talk about Riley like that. And I wasn't the only one" Maya muttered, taking two more steps back.

"Yes you were. _The only one_ " he said.

"So? Why does it matter?" Maya asked and felt herself hit the desk, preventing her from backing up any further.

"I don't know, it just does. It intrigues me. That never happens" Lucas said, and closed the gap between the two of them. Maya gasped and Lucas smirked at her.

"Scared Maya?" he asked.

"No. Annoyed at you for your lack of understanding of personal space" she shoved his chest. "Get away from me" Maya yelled. Lucas only smirked wider.

"I'm as strong as a horse Maya, don't push me" he said.

"Then get off of me" Maya hissed.

"I don't think I will. It's actually quite cute seeing you get all riled up" Lucas said. The bell then rung throughout the room.

"Leave me alone Lucas, I have to get to class" Maya said, staring directly up at him, her blue eyes meeting his green ones.

"For some reason I don't think you really care about being late to class Maya. I think something else is bothering you" Lucas said, but even so he stepped away from her. Maya straightened up, and clutched her bag tightly over her shoulder. Lucas stepped aside.

"Have fun in your lesson Maya" he said and waved his hand towards the door. Maya walked past him slowly and avoided his stare. As soon as she reached the door she picked up her pace.

This wasn't like her. No one made her feel inferior. But the look Lucas had given her…it made her feel like everything she was saying was wrong, that she should listen to him. There was not a single emotion to his look or in his voice, and the way he had acted with her was strange. She was Maya Hart, no one cornered her and made her feel like a subordinate. No one.

Next time she saw him, she would give him a piece of her mind.

Lucas watched Maya leave the room with a wide smirk on his face. She had been easy to corner. 'School badass' was what Zay had called her but in front of him she had turned into a petrified girl. But even when she had seemed scared, she still had a fire in her eyes and wouldn't back down. Lucas liked it. He liked the fire that Maya had about her.

He hoped to see more of it.

He hoped to find out more about her.

Lucas had found his interest.

 **So I hope you all like! I know Lucas is a bit darker than usual but that's how this story is going to portray him so I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Double update!**

The next week flew by for Maya, nothing special happening. In her lessons she was trying to focus and make the most out of them, but it was hard to concentrate. She could constantly feel eyes on her, and whenever she turned and looked it was always Lucas. He was always looking at her, and it was making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Maya walked into school the next day thirty minutes late. She knew that Mr Matthews would be annoyed but he would understand.

He always did.

She had overslept once again, slept right through her alarms. She vowed to not be late again. It was becoming a habit. But Maya couldn't help it. She had been up late, once again.

She walked through the doors to her history room and was instantly greeted with mixed expressions. Riley looked concerned, as always. Mr Matthew had his usual expression on, part disappointment and part worry. And finally Lucas. He just looked curious.

"Why are you late Miss Hart?" Cory asked, and everyone else in the room turned to her. They weren't bothered. They were all used to this.

"I overslept. Sorry Matthews" she muttered. She heard him sigh.

"It's fine Maya. Sit down" he said. Maya trudged to her seat. "But see me at the end of the day please" he continued. Maya groaned. Today was going to be a long day. Her eyelids were already drooping.

"Tired Maya?" she heard Lucas mutter.

"Leave me alone" she hissed back and collapsed her head on the desk.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Lucas. His classes seemed to go on forever; all except for the ones that he had with Maya. Unfortunately he couldn't bug Maya in art because she had fallen asleep. Her head was down on the desk and although Mr Jackson had seen, he didn't say anything and acted oblivious. Lucas wondered why.

Why was Maya getting special treatment?

He was extremely intrigued by her. She wasn't being treated like everyone else and he knew there was a reason behind it. And he would find out why.

Lucas knew that Maya had a meeting with Mr Matthews at the end of the day and he had no doubts that they would discuss whatever her special treatment was for. He waited at the end of the hall of the history room, until her finally saw her. Maya walked into the history room with Riley in tow. Of course she would be there. He waited a few minutes before walking over slowly to the door. He halted just outside of it, close enough to hear but not be seen.

"Maya you can't keep this up!" he heard Mr Matthews yell. "I'm worried about you. You've fallen asleep in half of your lessons today, and this wasn't the first time you were late-"

"What my father is trying to say is that we're worried" Riley said. Lucas heard Mr Matthews sigh heavily, but his voice had drastically softened when he next spoke.

"Of course we're worried about you Maya. You can't keep going on like this. I understand that-" he was once again cut off. Lucas smiled as _she_ spoke.

"No offence Matthews but you don't understand. Neither of you do. I'm handling this all fine, so leave it please. I said I would come to you if I ever needed your help, but I don't. So leave me alone until I come for you" Maya said, and Lucas couldn't tell if she was crying or not. Probably not. She seemed too strong for that.

"Maya I'm not trying to offend you. I know you can handle this but I told you that you couldn't let it affect your education. And it now is" Mr Matthews stated. Lucas heard Maya sigh deeply, and heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. Then they stopped.

"I'm not failing any of my classes. I'm getting good grades. None of my teachers beside you are worried about me. I've only been late a few times. Nothing is affecting my education Matthews at all, I promise. I'm doing fine" Maya said, and her footsteps continued to the door.

"Maya-" Riley called. The footsteps halted.

"Riles I said I was fine. You know I would come to if you I wasn't" Maya said and her footsteps continued.

Lucas side stepped around the lockers and hid in a small alcove as she stormed out. She walked right past home without a noticing, her face stony and her posture was tense. Her eyes were glassed over but he knew she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Once she was out of sight he stepped back to the classroom door. Mr Matthews and Riley were talking. About her.

"She'll be fine Dad" Riley said.

"Riley this isn't some big game. She's a kid" Mr Matthews replied.

"No she isn't. Maya is one of the strongest people that I know. If anyone can get through it, it's her."

"I hope your right Riley. I really do" Cory sighed.

Lucas finally walked away from the room. He had heard enough. Maya clearly had a lot of secrets and they weren't good ones. He wanted-no needed to find out what they were. And he would.

 **Please leave a review on what you all think.**


End file.
